As any golfer will tell you, the quickest way to improve one's score is to improve one's putting. Specifically, it is often difficult to accurately estimate the distance between the ball and the cup. The end result is often that the golfer does not swing hard enough, resulting in a putt that stops short of the hole and adds strokes to the golfer's score. Clearly, a device is needed that improves the visibility of the cup, thereby allowing the golfer to better estimate the distance to the cup and adjust their putting stroke appropriately.